


Baby Steps (that lead us home).

by Smol_mae



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Iron!Dad, Irondad, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_mae/pseuds/Smol_mae
Summary: It was the eyes.That's what he'll blame it on for as long as he lives with this absolute ball of sunlight by his side.Those goddamn eyes.And he's convinced that she knew. He is absolutely certain that she was completely aware that by unleashing those pools of gold in his direction she was cursing him to a life of worry and stress.But god, he loves her.He loves her wispy curls, he loves her honey eyes, he loves her toothless smile and her pink cheeks and her tiny feet.Yeah, Tony Stark loves Oakley Stark, he's completely devoted to this two month old child. In fact, he'd do absolutely anything for her, zero exceptions.





	1. Tender, we fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi,  
> So this is my first fanficcccc.  
> This is stressing me out I'm currently doing exams and trying to figure out my future but I also spend all of my time writing and I'm always thinking about it so here we are.  
> I'm sorry if updates aren't as frequent as would be preferable, I really want to get good exam results and school has totally burnt me out so I'm exhausted all of the time. I edit all of my chapters before publishing but there might still be errors because I am human and also tired.  
> I hope you enjoy :) I wanna make this cute (maybe make you cry) and will endeavour to entertain.
> 
> Here it is, "Baby Steps (that lead us home)".

Lilla Wilde was a rebound, nothing more.

There's not really a nice way for Tony Stark to phrase it, not that he tries with this recent advancement in the ridiculous story line that is his life. In fact, sometimes he might find himself deliberately embellishing the woman's insignificance, purely out of spite and resentment for her existence.

Lilla was nothing more than a pretty face and bold personality, a body to sleep next to at night whilst he thought about Pepper Potts and the plethora of mistakes which led to her leaving him.

Except she's not anymore, she's the woman he got pregnant. She's the mother of his baby girl. She's the woman who left her in the hands of social services and disappeared without a trace. And as much as the thought comforts him, he can't wish Lilla never existed, because however cold and detached, she gave him his baby girl.

And now he's holding his daughter, a million thoughts invading his conscience, the first and foremost being that he cannot be a dad.

He doesn't know how! Without a stable role model during his childhood, history might end up repeating itself and he can't deal with the knowledge that he might ruin a baby. If he were to produce a mini him, he'd never forgive himself. In addition to this, at this point, anyone close to him immediately becomes threatened. Being a relative or association of Tony Stark should justify danger money, or just round the clock security. If anything happened to her-

But he can't leave her. 

Those eyes are so trusting, unknowing. If someone were to work out that this baby's his, they could use her for anything. And on the selfish side, he'd always be wondering where she was, whether she'd have had a good life with him.. whether she'd have a good life without him.

The worst part is, usually he'd rely on Pepper for encouragement, tips, motivation, but she's got no more faith in him than he has.

They'd only been back together for a few weeks, but things had been looking up. They're good for each other, Pepper knows how to get Tony to work, he knows how to get her to stop. They basically rely on each other to function properly as human beings and both will willingly admit that life without each other was crap. Now this, this has ruined everything. Not that it's Oakley's fault, but everything was so much simpler before he got the call, before Pepper freaked out and went for a walk three hours ago.

Now Oakley's asleep, her eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks between sniffly breaths, and Tony Stark is cradling the two month old baby in steady arms, trying desperately to reassure himself that everything will be okay. Oakley will be alright, Pepper will come round, the public won't find out. Tony won't mess up.

It's just that this is all so complicated.

Not only does Tony want to keep Oakley protected from the press and public, he would also prefer to keep her away from the avengers. Not because he doesn't trust them.. but because he's sure they don't trust him. Clint is a dad, he doesn't need him judging his every move. Steve is sure to put his two pence in, preaching how they parented in his day. Nat would.. probably be great - maybe he'll tell Nat. If he doesn't, she'll find out anyway ; she's scary like that.

With that thought lingering in his mind, he rocks to his feet, his daughter swaddled in his arms. He doesn't care what anyone says, being a single parent to a baby is the most terrifying thing he's ever experienced. A black hole, not too dissimilar to the one in New York, has settled itself in his stomach, tearing through any misplaced confidence he once held. Even if he had had nine months to prepare for this, he'd still be in pieces right now. 

Every step he takes towards his room is unsteady, a reminder that he's hardly concealing his sheer panic. He's balancing right on the edge, worried less about falling off himself and more about dropping the baby in his arms. The silence on his floor, for lack of a better cliche, is deafening. Pepper is God knows where (he'll later ask Jarvis and get the response that she's sleeping in the spare room), the avengers are all doing their own things, Happy is taking a week off and doesn't yet know about the tiny child that's about to flip everything upside down.

The cradle sits innocently next to his king sized bed, swamped by the darkened room. It looks misplaced and wrong. Never did he imagine that he'd be placing a cradle in his room. When he gets a chance, Tony will sort out a nursery room for Oakley, something nicely decorated with sheep or something on the walls, because babies like that kind of thing, right?

She doesn't stir as he flicks on the lamp, crossing the room towards the white basket and preparing to gently place her down so that they can both sleep easily through their first night together. 

He would have, and it would have saved him a lot of trouble later on, but suddenly his arms feel like lead. The thought of putting Oakley down resembles that overwhelming stabbing sensation when he watched Pepper drop two hundred feet into those flames. It burns and it stings and he can't bring himself to move.

He must look like such an idiot, standing in front of the cradle, just staring at it as though it might come alive and eat his baby. And he had meant to lay her down, to rest her on the pillows and tuck her in, make sure she's warm and safe.. but now he's found that he can't. His muscles won't allow him to move to release her.

Defeated and disturbed by an emotion he can't place, he resigns, shuffling into bed with caution so he doesn't disturb the sleeping baby. He doesn't sleep, not at all, he just stares at her with silent promises to always keep her safe and never let her go.

...

There are many nights like that, all in a row, composing the first week of the newly formed family's life together. It's draining and it's exhausting and all Tony wants to do is sleep. His muscles are rubber, about as useful as war for peace, but he won't put her down. He's keeping his girl with him until he absolutely has to.. if he absolutely has to.

Everything is constant, it's both mundane and comforting in an odd sort of way. The ache in his bones, in his stomach, in the back of his mind, it's always there, it never ceases. But neither does her heartbeat, steady and calm like the washing of waves back in Malibu. Then there's the regular reminders that no one believes in him, the silence of his penthouse, broken only by the ticking of that analogue clock he meant to get rid of so long ago. But there's her breaths, soft and light, an affirmation that she's alive, she's real, she's here. At points her cries are constant, relentless, Tony wonders if Pepper's soundproofed whichever room she's in so she can't hear the curse that's driven her away. For such a small creature, she holds incredible power in her baby lungs. She can wail for hours, disrupted only by desperate gasps for air which make Stark's stomach clench and threaten to spill. But those eyes, the way they blink so smoothly, calmly. The way she stares up at him, oblivious to the failure that he is, peacefully unaware that she's so small and vulnerable.. and beautiful. 

The first days with Oakley are simultaneously the worst and the best of his life so far. He cannot believe that such a beautiful human being belongs to him, was partially created by him. She has wispy brunette curls that smell of that warm, homely baby smell that no one can place. Freckles dance across her soft nose and cheeks, decorating her tan skin with a captivating flair, Tony didn't even know that babies could have freckles, let alone ones so stunning. And then there's her eyes. They're not quite brown or green, almost amber but not really, the only accurate word to describe them seems to be golden. He doesn't remember Lilla having those eyes, and he certainly never had them himself, but they're possibly the most beautiful things he's ever seen, and somehow, without yet speaking a word, she's got him wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Tony Stark is aware of all of these things, until he isn't anymore.

Because he's fallen asleep, days of painful consciousness finally having caught up with him and dragged his body into standby. Oakley is cradled to his chest, her fragile limbs carefully concealed in a blanket so she doesn't hurt herself, soft hums of contentment occasionally escaping from her soft lips.

For a few hours, everything is still and everything is quiet.

...

That's how Pepper Potts finds them, a tiny baby and an exhausted man cuddled together on a too-big-bed at seven am. Strangely enough, they look like they belong.

Some people will always look as though they belong with each other, as if they were manufactured with matching serial codes and wired with the singular goal of finding each other. If Pepper didn't know better, she'd think that Tony had found his person, that maybe she was wrong. Maybe what he really needed, all of these years, was an infant to complete him.

Regret twists in her gut. Maybe she judged too early, after all, Tony has changed over the past few years, he's not the same guy that slept around and made a mess. He's matured, gone through pain that's altered his way of thinking, shifted his perspective. 

That didn't stop the stab of pain when she found out he'd been sleeping with someone else whilst she lay awake, wondering how on earth this car crash of a man had stolen her heart and messed with her emotions with so much reckless skill.

He's just so irritating and irresponsible and over dramatic.. but wow does fatherhood suit him.

She knows he hasn't slept since he took custody of her, that he's pretty much passed out from exhaustion, and the baby is bound to wake up any minute now, and if the baby wakes up then so will he. Then he'll be back into overdrive again, working himself to exhaustion and refusing to acknowledge that he has basic human requirements.

Pepper tiptoes into the room, stepping around discarded blankets and toys that have clearly been thrown away with the later intention of sorting, but then been abandoned when something louder and more demanding has taken centre stage. She warily eyes the crib that she just avoids stubbing her toe on, making her way over to the bed which she would usually be sleeping in. With steady arms, she reaches over and gently pries the sleeping baby from Tony's arms, bringing her close to her chest and cradling her for a moment. He must have been really burnt out, because he doesn't seem to notice in the slightest.

And it's with the girl against her chest, warm and soft, that Pepper realises that there's a possibility that she might end up partially parenting this child. She doesn't even know the baby's name, she doesn't know colour her eyes are, or which toy she likes best, if at all, but this baby might end up being somewhat hers and that's a lot to take in. 

The baby hardly stirs, only shifting herself into a more comfortable position and resting her head against the woman's chest. She has no idea that she's just been unconsciously acquainted with her potential mother figure. 

An empty moment settles in which Pepper realises she doesn't know what to do.

She's just holding her partner's two month old baby. Pepper's usually more organised than this, she usually has a plan, but this infant has managed to throw everything off for a few days, unknowingly creating an inner turmoil for both Stark and his girlfriend. She doesn't even know this baby's name.

After a moment of reflection and regret, the ceo realises that she should leave the room before the baby wakes and cries. Tony needs more sleep, it was nearly impossible to get him to go to bed as it was, with this baby in the mix it's going to be even harder.

They'll make it though, they always do.

Pepper settles herself in the living room, cuddled up with the infant on the couch. It's probably a little creepy, the way she just sits there and studies the girl's face, but she's perfect.

She's just so perfect.

And Pepper can't comprehend how she can be so flawless but have rocked the boat so much. Deep down, obviously she understands it isn't the baby's fault, but she's mad at Tony and she's mad at the baby's mom. Maybe she's angrier that the girl was tossed aside more than anything, she was just left as though any reminder of what was is irrelevant. This is a human being, a small, beautiful human being and she is going to make sure that nothing ever hurts her.

She's never seen a baby with freckles before, they're dotted like stars across her miniature features, a constellation of adorable specks. Her hair curls in light flicks, dark eye lashes brushing against her cheeks as she breathes steadily.

Pepper's heart skips a beat as the first whimper is emitted from the baby's tiny mouth. She immediately shifts herself, pulling the baby closer to her chest as her eyes flicker open.

Everything is silent for a moment as blue eyes meet honey and the two study each other for a moment.

Then her face turns a frighteningly bright shade of red and her tiny mouth opens to unleash a burning scream.

Panic washes over Pepper for a moment as she flounders again, but it doesn't last as she pushes herself to her feet and rocks the baby from side to side.

They stand in the middle of the kitchen, swaying from side to side, for at least twenty minutes before her cries fade to the occasional whimper, giving Pepper an opportunity to make a bottle and give it to the tiny child.

That seems to satisfy her for now, though Pepper acknowledges that the baby probably isn't ecstatic to be held by a stranger, especially when she's been glued to her dad for the past few days. And oh god, how did she let it get to this point? Why had she left in the first place? He didn't cheat, they weren't even together at the time, he didn't know that the woman was pregnant, none of it's his fault. Running away was stupid, shutting him out was stupid, now she'll have to try and make it up to him. Starting with being there for both him and his baby.

Of course it only takes a moment of stillness for the baby to start screaming again. Maybe she can sense Pepper's discomfort.. can babies smell fear? She can probably feel Pepper's tension beneath her kicking legs.

The world tilts violently when a desperate shout echoes through the floor. It sounds so anxious and pleading that even the baby stops her cries momentarily. Everything just feels wrong for a few seconds, long enough for it to become uncomfortable and unsettling.

Life jolts for a moment, as if stalling and rebooting as Tony Stark himself skids into the room, half naked, on the verge of a heart attack. His expression, wild and lost, melts into something like relief as soon as he lays eyes on the shell-shocked Pepper with a baby in her arms.

"Oh my god", he pants, his arm reaching out to slap onto the counter and grip it like a lifeline.

"Tony I-".

"Oh my god".

"I didn't think- I just".

"I think I just went to Hell and back".

"You needed sleep I-".

"Is she okay? Is she- oh god".

In amongst the commotion, Oakley starts crying again. It's a scared kind of cry, violent and pained. Her body convulses a little with the sheer amount of effort she puts into making her fear known. 

Out of pure paternal instinct, Tony surges forwards. He reaches out and scoops Oakley from Pepper's arms, cradling her to his chest and soothing her with gentle circular rubs and soft and honey-coated words.

"Hey Oakley, hey you're alright, you're okay, I'm here bubba, I've got you".

Pepper has never heard his voice so soft. She didn't even think that the often brash and egotistical man had that kind of soothing quality within him. The hushed words quickly quieten the baby's cries, settling her to heavy breaths and sniffles. Her hand curls around the mechanic's shirt, a sign that the two are connected for the time being.

"Oakley?", Pepper finds herself echoing. 

The breaths leaving Tony's body are calmer and more composed as he looks up from his baby, "Yeah, Oakley Lilla Stark". There's a pregnant pause which consists only of Pepper taking in the name and Tony wondering whether or not to let his next words leave his mouth and enter the world, because once they're out there, they're not just a concept anymore. "I'm going to change it though". And there they are, out into the universe, no longer just a clouded thought that popped into his head somewhere amongst the countless days of exhaustion.

"Change it?", she enquires, an eyebrow raised. He knew he'd get a reaction like this, that his decisions would get questioned. It makes him uncomfortable, enough for a little dread to settle in his stomach, but not enough for him to go back on his choices. 

He nods, "Yeah um.. Lilla's her mom's name and I really don't feel like thinking about her every time I write her name on a form, and I considered giving her a normal middle name, like Ann or whatever, but I also have an urge to give her one of those stupid long names that actually mean something.. so I'm changing it".

"To what?".

"We're keeping Oakley, because I like it, and it's been her name for two months so I really don't want to mess with that, but I've written out a few combinations and I want to get Harriet, Rodi and Pippa in there".

The tears are unexpected, but they prick her eyes almost as soon as the name leaves his mouth, accompanied with a shaky whisper of, "Happy, Rhodey, and me". Pepper raises a hand to cover her mouth and leans against the counter a little, blinking away the tears that blur her vision. 

He nods mutely, shifting Oakley on his chest. She presses her face into his shoulder, content and complacent now that she's with her favourite human. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you.. I just- you needed sleep and I knew she'd wake you up I just thought- I just wanted you to look after yourself". Her words are shaky and unsteady, mimicking the tightrope that they're both walking on, trying not to crush eggshells.

"It's fine".

"Tony that's.. that's not all I'm sorry for".

He meets her eyes again, wary but curious. The tension is still there, going strong. They feel worlds away from their usual cool and calm atmosphere. Pepper feels worlds away from her usual composed self, from always knowing what to do and say. It all feels foreign, almost as much as parenthood. 

"I was wrong".

She isn't sure what she was expecting, maybe a heartfelt one to one, or a sincere acceptance of her apology, or maybe even a full blown argument. She probably should have anticipated the smirk that planted itself on her face.

"You're what?".

"Oh for god's sake".

"You're what, Pep?".

"Don't test the waters".

"Can I hear that again? You're what? You're wrong?".

In a few strong steps the distance between them is closed and Pepper can't help but mirror that stupid grin on his face because she's missed it so goddamn much. The kiss is short but sweet, and somehow their words have closed in again. They're together, they're here, they're okay.

They'll raise her together.


	2. Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"I didn't think you'd told Rhodey", Pepper raises an eyebrow questioningly.
> 
> Tony shrugs, "I haven't, but I'm about to when he walks out of the elevator".'
> 
> -
> 
> Little and large are acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as good as it could be, my brain is super fried from school. I'm really not getting as much sleep as I should be, but hey, that's just how it is.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Come on bub, work with me here".

Little limbs kick with all their might, accompanied by a symphony of screams and cries, because Tony had to change her diaper and now can't get her back into clothes.

And normally, he'd let it slide. Who is he to demand that she wears a baby-grow? She's only just come into this world and doesn't yet understand the concept of social courtesies and probably doesn't care. She's in that beautiful stage of life where nothing matters too much to her, so long as she has her dad, her pepper (who she's quickly bonding with), and food.

Sadly, Colonel Rhodes has slightly higher standards than that.

Granted, he will probably allow some leeway for a two month old baby, but Tony doesn't want her first meeting with her namesake to consist of awkward half-naked eye-contact.

"Your legs go in here, Oaks, to keep you warm.. and less naked", he wrestles with the poppers to get the outfit done up before she wriggles her way out again, a wave of relief washing over him with the last click. "There we go, see, that wasn't so bad? Huh?".

Her cries don't settle immediately, and each one sends a pulse of pain through his heart, a sort of pain that he's never experienced before and doesn't quite understand. "Shh, you're alright". He stands with her balanced on his chest, doing some strange kind of jig to try and settle her. Strangely enough, it usually seems to work with most babies and Oakley is no exception to that rule. "Good girl", he mumbles, taking a moment to bury his face in her hair and take in her baby scent before kicking the changing mat aside and carrying her into the living room.

Pepper just so happens to be walking through the room at the moment that they entered, dressed in a grey pantsuit, most likely on her way to an excruciatingly boring meeting with the board of directors, which are thankfully her problem and not Tony's with her title of ceo. Her face brightens at the sight of Oakley, quickly taking her from Tony's arms and lifting her to her chest. She plants a kiss on the girl's forehead and coos when she hums in contentment. "Hi baby, good morning".

"Board of directors?" Tony asks, partially trying to cover up the smirk that's fighting it's way onto his face. He's certainly not jealous that he gets to spend the day with Oakley whist Pepper gets to listen to a load of old pricks waffle on about the drop in revenue since they stopped weapons manufacturing. He cannot stand those dusty fucks, and he certainly doesn't miss spending hours sat around a table with them discussing things they didn't understand on any deeper level than plain figures.

Despite his best (or not really) efforts, Pepper spots the smugness and rolls her eyes, "Do you, by any chance, want your job back?".

"Not a chance", he beams, taking his child back from Pepper's arms and balancing her on his hip, "Enjoy the bod, I'm sure it'll be as enthralling as usual, Oakley's gonna meet her Uncle Rhodes so I'll be sure to send you some pictures".

"I didn't think you'd told Rhodey", Pepper raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Tony shrugs, "I haven't, but I'm about to when he walks out of the elevator".

"Oh, Tony", Pepper raises a hand to cover her eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips, "Don't be surprised at him when he's shocked and upset".

"I think he'll be pleasantly surprised", the genius defends, staring down into Oakley's eyes, "How could anyone be upset with Oakley-bear?". There's a pause before he adds, "Besides I've pretty much named her after him so if that's not enough of an apology then I don't know what is".

"I shan't be helping with the aftermath", she warns, bending down to peck Oakley on the head and ruffle her curls. "I'll see you later".

"If you survive the boredom of directors".

"Love you".

"Love you too!".

"I was talking to Oakley!".

—

They have tummy time before Rhodey arrives. Tony places Oakley on the jungle mat that he bought from Target and watches in amusement as she kicks her legs and does tiny little baby press-ups. He's been reading on baby forums and apparently this is the step before rolling.

For now, he's quite glad that Oakley doesn't have the ability to get anywhere without him, that's going to present issues that he doesn't particularly want to encounter. There's a niggling thought at the back of his brain that just gives him a feeling that she's going to cause him a lot of trouble as she grows.

As that thought crosses his mind, Oakley let's out a small gurgling noise, staring up at him. He's taken aback by her eyes again, and it suddenly occurs to him that they're going to cause him a lot of trouble too. She's going to be in absolute control.

"Yeah, you bet", he agrees, thought unsure as to what he's agreeing.

Then Jarvis announces that Rhodey's in the elevator and his heart skips a couple beats.

If Rhodey's mad, he'll take a while to come down, and he could really use his best friend's wisdom in this situation. Rhodey is a steady human being, he's been a constant in Tony's life since he was an irritating fifteen year old, way out of his depth at MIT, crying himself to sleep because he wanted to hear his mom sing in Italian and Jarvis to read him a story. It was cold and miserable, but Rhodey never (vocally) judged him, he always knew what to say and he still always does. He could really be useful with Oakley, he'd be a good uncle (possibly the only responsible male figure in her life for the time being), and Tony has a sneaking suspicion that he'd enjoy it, more than a little. It's not secret (although he thinks it is) that Colonel Rhodes is great with kids.

In a panic, Tony sweeps Oakley off of the floor, placing her on his hip and securing her with his other arm. She lets out a hum of surprise but doesn't seem upset with the change of scenery which helps to avoid an even more uncomfortable situation than is about to unfold.

"Hold on tight Oak, shit's about to hit the fan".

And the doors slide open.

Rhodey opens his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue that don't make it out. It was probably something normal like, "Hey Tones", or, "What have you done this time?". It never happens though, because his eyes fall immediately onto Oakley.

Amusingly, they both seem equally shocked to see each other. Oakley's eyes are as wide as saucers, her eyebrows quirked up in an adorably surprised expression that only a baby could pull off. She stares for a moment before shoving one of her baby fists into her mouth and hiding her face in her dad's shirt.

"Tony, whose baby is this?".

"Come on Cubs, you're not shy", the billionaire shifts his baby so that her face is visible, "We've discussed this, you're meeting Uncle Rhodey. He's mostly nice and probably won't eat you".

"Uncle Rhodey?", the words are choked out, something which Tony tries to ignore. Perhaps if he just keeps going for long enough, Rhodey will get over the shock and realise how cute his new pronounced niece is, consequently forgetting how the emotion of anger works and fawning over her instead.

Tony takes a few steps forward, "Oakley-bear, meet Rhodey.. Rhodey meet Oakley Pippa Rodi Harriet Stark".

"Rodi? Stark?", he blanches, "She's yours?".

"That's... that's what the paternity test said".

"Oh my god.. what the fuck, Tony? What the fuck?!".

"Young ears Rhodes, she's barely two months please be careful".

"I can't believe you!".

"The uh.. the proof's right here, in the flesh".

"A child, Tony! An actual child, that breathes and has feelings and will grow up to be somebody!".

"That's- that's the general requirement of being a child".

Rhodey just stares at him in disbelief for a moment, before visibly deflating and dragging a hand over his face. The lack of faith hurts the billionaire in a way he wouldn't like to admit, he'd had a bit of hope that at least Rhodey would have a bit of belief in his parenting abilities.

"Is she Pepper's?".

Tony's gut twists, "Not biologically". Rhodey's face falls further. "But they've bonded quite well, pretty much infatuated with each other.. so she may as well be".

"How long have you known? How long have you been aware of your daughter's existence?".

It's not like Rhodey to get so riled, but this particular situation seems to produce anomalous results with most of the constants in Tony's life. First Pepper, now Rhodey.. perhaps he shouldn't tell Natasha after all. 

He'd worry about Happy, but the man will probably just be thrilled that his name is in the mix and fall for the baby instantly.

"Two weeks, she's been with us for one. We had to go through all of the legal paperwork. I had it fast-tracked but that was as quick as I could get things moving".

"And her mom?".

The mechanic shifts uncomfortably, pulling Oakley closer to him without conscious decision, "She's.. she's not in the picture".

Rhodey takes a few visible deep breaths, tension seeping out of his expression slightly. He's certainly not looking as angry as before, which can only be a positive sign. He carries himself calmly to the couch, dropping himself down on it with a sigh of resignation. Silence manages to engulf them once again, the room becoming uncomfortable to be in.

"You think you're ready for this kind of responsibility? We're talking about raising a kid here, that's at least eighteen years of your life dedicated to taking care of them, making sure they develop into a reasonable human being.. Tony don't get me wrong, if you're certain about this then I'll support you one hundred percent. I just need to know that you understand how big this is. This is a real baby, she's relying on you to be her human. She isn't like the bots.. she's human. I need to know that you understand that".

"It wasn't a drunk decision. I'm serious, I'm gonna raise this child and she's gonna be the best goddamn child you ever saw".

The colonel sighs again, though this time there's a hint of a smile quirking the corners of his lips. "You named her after me?".

"Only partially. I had to give reference to Pep and Happy, but you're in there too.. Uncle Rhodey".

Another suppressed smile makes it past his barrier, his face melting into something indecipherable, though distinctly positive. "Come on then", he opens his arms out, "Let mini Rhodey meet her namesake".

Tony huffs out a laugh of disbelief, but hands the baby over all the same. 

Oakley huffs at the sudden change in person, but doesn't seem upset. Over the past couple of days it's been becoming quite apparent to both Pepper and Tony that Oakley is about as happy-go-lucky as babies get. Once close enough, the baby stares straight into the colonel's eyes. She examines his face in detail before cooing gently and resting her head on his shoulder. Rhodey tucks his arms around her carefully, making sure she isn't going to slip or roll, and holds her to his chest for a moment.

Relief begins to set in as the tension seeps away and Rhodey seems to relax with Oakley in his arms. Tony would probably take a photo if it wasn't for the fact that it might rile his friend again and he doesn't want to push the limits, in addition with the fact that he knows Jarvis will have captured the moment anyway. Artificial intelligence is handy like that. 

"She's adorable, Tones". For the first time today, the two make eye contact, sincere and composed. Tony has known Rhodey long enough to understand that this is him saying that he supports his decision, that he will take on the role of Oakley's uncle and be there for the both of them.

"I know".


	3. There's no room for doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff is a gift, not only to man in general, but specifically to Tony Stark as he fights to keep afloat.

Oakley's first smile may have been the happiest moment of Tony Stark's life so far. 

He'll recount it to everybody that knows she exists, consisting only of Rhodey and Pepper, as well as showing them the footage, though tactically leaving out the part where his vision became blurry and his eyes leaked a little. Nobody needs to know that part, it's irrelevant.

Of course, she had that typical baby reflex smile, the one where her mouth quirked but her eyes didn't light up. It was sweet, but nothing like this. 

Her placid nature had become black and white. There was no doubt in Pepper's or Tony's minds that Oakley Stark may be the easiest baby anyone has ever come into contact with. Tony doubts it's a trait of his, and whilst he's glad that his child isn't satanic, he's silently hoping that it's the only characteristic she's received from Lilla. 

Despite this, waking up from naps is definitely not her most angelic time.

She'd only slept for twenty minutes, it had been tough getting her to settle in the first place and the satisfaction was evidently short-lived. As usual, Pepper was in the office, so when the first scream tore itself from the baby's lungs, Tony pretty much sprinted from the living room into his bedroom. The rational part of him understands that babies cry when they wake up, it's like a reflex. The other part of him (the part overtaken by parental instincts and emotions) hates hearing anything that means his kid is upset or hurting and just wants it to stop.

Jarvis turned the lights on as soon as Tony stumbled into the room, a soft orange glow that doesn't bother Oakley's eyes or startle her when she first wakes up. It doesn't matter too much for the moment, her eyes are squeezed tightly shut, as though she's focusing all of her energy into screaming. He leans his torso into the cot, hearing the clicks in his back but deliberately ignoring them in favour of mumbling hushed words to his baby. "Hey sleepyhead, I know, I don't like waking up either, it's okay cubs".

She blinks her eyes open at the sound of his voice, clearly taking a moment to adjust and focus her sight on the face in front of her. Her cries quieten almost immediately. Then she lights up. Her eyes quite literally seem to glow, her legs doing that adorable kicky thing that they do when she wakes up, her mouth stretching into what is possibly the cutest smile known to man.

And he cries.

He scoops her up, cradles her to his chest, and cries.

Oakley doesn't seem to know that she's melted his heart, gurgling and snuggling her face into his shoulder.

\--- 

Telling Nat hadn't taken much consideration. 

She's too clever. If Tony were to attempt to hide it from her, she'd figure it out. She wouldn't be angry, just smug, and to an extent, that's worse. Rhodey told him that the team are already questioning his disappearance, which he'll have to begin to cover up soon. Not only that, but he can trust Nat, maybe more than anyone else. Natasha Romanoff is someone that can be relied on, whether the situation is big or small. She doesn't crack under pressure and somehow always knows what to do or say. As much as she wishes it was, it's also no secret that she loves kids, and would probably adore having a baby to entertain.

That's why he got Jarvis to ask her to his floor.

They were sat on the couch. Stark was sat sideways, his legs stretched out across the cushions, Oakley laying on his thighs, her head on his knees. They'd been playing a successful game of peek-a-boo, multiple smiles and giggles making an appearance from the baby, reflected by her father.

So when the black widow slunk out of the elevator and stood watching them from the opposite wall, neither noticed.

They continued their game, Oakley's face turning pink enough that Tony becomes a little concerned and feels the need to stop and allow her wheezy breaths to regulate and settle. Then, when everything was quiet and peaceful and comfortable, she decided to speak up. 

"So this is your new hobby?".

Tony jumps so high, he's sure his stomach falls out of his ass. He pretty much throws Oakley from his lap to his chest, one hand securing her head and the other reaching for his gauntlet. "Jesus fu-", he closes his eyes, inhaling a deep breath, "-dge. Christ on a bicycle, Nat, what the hell?".

She raises an eyebrow, the same judgemental and subtle power move that she shares with Pepper, "You invited me". Her stance is casual, leaning against the wall with her arms folded, but Tony knows her well enough to understand that she's curious, she wants to know more, she's just being careful about it. 

"Don't call her a hobby, that makes it sound weird", he settles back on the couch, cuddling Oakley and making sure she's still calm. Luckily, being the placid character that she is, she seems mostly unaffected by the sudden jolt. In fact, she probably found it exciting.

Nat unfolds her arms, in one swift movement vaulting the arm of the couch and bringing her knees up to her chest, "Convince me that it's not, then".

He smiles, the predictability of Natasha's nature and approach to the situation is strangely comforting. "This is my daughter, Oakley".

She doesn't ask for anything else, another of her desirable traits. The assassin, though incredible at interrogation, never pushes any situation that makes someone (who she likes) uncomfortable. Instead, she simply opens her arms and waits for Tony to place the baby in her arms.

He complies, and Oakley doesn't complain. She allows herself to be secured against the woman's chest, a gentle hand carding through her curls. Natasha instantly relaxes with the girl in her arms, a soft warmth spreading through her chest. "Hi детка, I'm Auntie Nat". Her other hand draws figures of eight on the infant's back and she tucks her nose into her hair for a moment. 

Tony smiles, an easy happiness in his veins. He's calmed by Natasha's coolness with Oakley, the fluidity with which she can convey her emotions and her immediate fondness towards the girl, who she wasn't even aware of five minutes ago. It's strange and it's loose, but it feels so much like home.


	4. i'll kiss both your eyes and cheeks

The smile on Pepper's face, the pure joy and elation, almost makes the soapy water soaking into his jeans worth it. The giggles erupting from Oakley's chest definitely do.

There are lavender-scented bubbles towered on top of her head, forming a foamy hat that makes her look even more adorable than usual. They drip off of her chin, slip inside her ears, catch on her eyelashes. She's had the most fun with these bubbles that anyone has ever had in their life, and Pepper seems to be enjoying it just as much.

Tony would like to pretend that he's upset, but the smile on his kid's face melts any rational emotion he's ever had. This kid will be the death of him and he won't even care. All she's going to have to do if she ever wants something is bat her eyelashes and quirk the corners of her mouth, she'll own the earth.

His hands are hooked under her armpits, securing her in the little baby tub him and Pepper have balanced in their bath. Unfortunately, being the closest to Oakley, he's suffered the brunt of the water. It's dripping from his t-shirt, weighing down his jeans, rendering his socks officially disgusting. He's absolutely soaked, he just can't bring himself to care.

Sure, he's getting even less sleep than before, all traces of social life he had before have diminished, he's got Steve on his back about communicating with the team and taking care of himself, but this is probably the most comfortable he's ever been with his life. He has Pepper, he has friends he can trust, and he has Oakley.

The past three months have been a blur of identical bath and bedtimes, a symphony of screaming and giggles. They seem to have passed in the blink of an eye for both of her parents, consisting of Tony and Pepper (who they've pretty much decided will be playing the role of her mom) trying to get a hang of parenting without the nine months that people usually get to adjust.

So far, there's been no major incidents.

Tony wishes he'd remembered to thank whatever spirit is out there for the calm before the storm.

"Go get changed", Pepper grabs a towel from the rack, dropping it into Tony's lap with a shake of her head. "I'll get Oakley ready for bed and then I think we should go straight to sleep ourselves. We know she's an early riser and we'll be awake as soon as she is".

The genius grumbles but leans forward and pecks a kiss on Oakley's forehead, "You're so funny", he smiles when she giggles and picks himself up out of the bath water. He's halfway out of the door when Pepper calls out.

"Almost forgot! Nat's going to be here tomorrow morning too, she's determined for Oak's first word to be Russian!".

Tony turns around just in time to see Pepper swipe the bubbles off of Oakley's head, earning a toothless smile which just about melts his heart. She's been doing that a lot recently, melting his heart. He's certain that by now it's nothing but a sad puddle of warmth. At least he's got the arc reactor.

Bedtime is routine, as always.

Pepper wrestles Oakley into a Winnie the Pooh onsie which little feet and ears. It's her favourite thing to put her in, the soft material and little baby face poking out of the hood is possibly the sweetest thing she's ever seen. She has a bottle before both of her parents express their love and lay her down in her cot.

She's a good sleeper. Occasionally she'll cry for a while, she's the definition of a people person, but she's become good at self-soothing and it doesn't take her long to settle and usually she sleeps through the night.

That's why it's a shock when Jarvis wakes them up at four am.

"Sir, Miss Stark appears to be in distress".

He's up and running before he's had a chance to rationalise his thoughts, stumbling through Oakley's doorway and almost falling straight into her cot. Her cries tear through him, burning a whole where his melted heart should be. His hands immediately cup around her body, lifting her to his chest and cradling her there, massaging her back and mumbling comforting words.

Pepper walks in after that, rubbing her eyes. She rests her chin on her partner's shoulder, gazing down at the infant. "What's wrong Honey?".

Of course, she doesn't receive an answer. Oakley continues to scream, her face turning a dangerous shade of red which turns her dad's stomach and twists it into knots. "Come on bub don't cry", he presses his face into her curls for a moment, breathing in her coconut shampoo. "You've been sleeping so good lately, what's the matter?".

Babies cry, he knows that, but something feels off. People always say that they know their babies best. Tony used to think they were idiots, now he understands. This isn't his baby's cry.

This unnameable emotion intensifies by the time it's six am and Oakley is still screaming at the top of her lungs. Up until this point, she's been the easiest baby that anyone even heard of, now she's very quickly becoming reminiscent of a film Tony once watching in which an infant sprouted horns and possessed it's entire family, leading each member to it's gory death. It was a shit film, it's a shit comparison, but he does currently feel as though he's in a really shit nightmare.

Oakley is thrashing about on his chest, still undeniably unhappy. Pepper is curled up in the armchair across the room, looking every bit as distressed as the screaming baby. She keeps turning her phone on, glancing at the screen, and placing it back on the arm of the chair, trying o occupy her brain with any activity other than listening to her surrogate daughter scream.

It's only when the genius moves his hand that he notices something more concerning than the symphony his baby is composing with her tiny baby lungs. "Pep she's not breathing properly".

The panic that flashes in his eyes has Pepper across the room in seconds, only now noticing the wheezes accompanying Oakley's shallow breaths.

"Sir, Miss Stark appears to be experiencing respiratory distress".

Tony rolls his eyes, sworn to keeping his snarky demeanour through panic, rubbing Oakley's back uselessly and trying to straighten her out a little to ease the strain on her chest, "Yeah, we got that much Jarv, anything useful to offer?".

"I would advise seeking urgent medical assistance".

A paused breath blows heavily through Tony's lips and he instantly regrets it, feeling some sick sense of guilt because he's voluntarily holding his breath and Oakley can barely fight for one to enter and exit her lungs.

If he takes Oakley down to MedBay, there's a strong chance that there will be someone who's worked a long night shift patching up stubborn enhanced individuals who decides that they could do with an extra bit of cash from CNN. If that happens, Oakley is revealed to the world and she'll grow up in a world of press conferences and camera flashes. He doesn't want that for his child. However, there's also that sickening feeling in his stomach that's telling him to move, to do something, because if he doesn't get her some form of help then she might not grow up at all.

"Sir, if you're concerned about Miss Stark's privacy then it may be useful for you to know that Dr Banner is on call".

Pepper looks up to meet Tony's eyes, her hand pausing in Oakley's curls. "Bruce, Bruce is good, Tony, he'll be understanding".

The man only nods mutely in return, uneasy in making any verbal decisions right now. Pepper usually does the right thing.

"Sir, would you like me to page Dr Banner?".

The ping of the elevator distracts the new parents for a moment, both having momentarily forgotten about Natasha's pre-planned visit. She pauses in the doorway, having apparently sensed the treacle-like atmosphere and taking a moment to assess the situation.

A distressed wheeze from Oakley reminds Tony of the issue at hand.

"Tell him to meet us in his consulting room, make sure no one else is there".

The assassin raises an eyebrow, stepping into the room with a notable hesitance. "What's wrong with Oakley?".

Pepper seems as though she's about to burst into tears, her cheeks flushed with an undignified red, eyes glazed with moisture.

"She's um, we're not quite sure", she runs a hand through her hair, "She's having some trouble breathing".

The usually composed billionaire bustles around the room like a soccer mom, baby in one arm and diaper bag in the other. His arm moves erratically, grabbing bottles and miscellaneous toys, pretty much anything that he might just so happen to need that would require him leaving Oakley for so much as two minutes.

Nat seems to be at a loss for a moment, in a rare situation she's completely unprepared for. 

It takes her a moment to reboot, analysing the situation in her brain and deducing that the best plan of action would be to try her best to help out. "You take her down there, I'll get everything you need".

Tony nods his thanks, unwilling to say anything until the raw wave of panic that's consuming him has died down a little. He drops the bag and focuses his full attention on his baby, rubbing useless circles on her back as both him and Pepper head to the elevator.

The ride down is accompanied only by Oakley's whimpers and wheezes, each heave sending spears through Tony's heart. He wants to pull her so close to his chest that the pain leaves hers and enters his, he'd take it from her in a heartbeat. If he could swap his ability to breath for her tiny gasps then he'd do it without thinking. But he can't.

Thanks to Jarvis, the path from the elevator to Bruce's consulting room is completely clear of prying eyes and gossiping mouths, there's nobody around to catch a glimpse of Oakley or prevent them from getting her to the hulk's alter-ego as quickly as possible. Neither Pepper nor Tony say a word as they hurry down the corridors, panicking way too much to formulate words.

Even when they burst through the doors of Bruce's room, neither of them can quite work out what to say for a few moments.

The doctor in question stares at them in shock before registering the barely-breathing baby in Tony's arms, rushing forwards to take her from him and springing into action. "Any family history of breathing problems or allergies?", he asks whilst listening to her chest, "Did her mother smoke during pregnancy?".

And Tony has never felt more useless, because he doesn't know. There's no breathing problems on his side, he's never had any allergies, he wasn't even around during the pregnancy. These are things he should know, he should know whether his baby could have genetic illnesses, whether Lilla smoked or drank during pregnancy, but it hadn't even previously crossed his mind. He'd been so caught up in the fact that he even _had_ a child that he hadn't stopped to consider anything that could threaten her that couldn't be dismembered with his gauntlet. 

"I-I don't know", he admits, biting his lip and trying so hard not to cry because he isn't the one that can't suck in a breath, he should've looked into this before, "There's nothing on my side but I.. honestly have no idea about her mom".

Bruce glances up, composed but somewhat concerned, he opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the door swinging open again.

"Lilla had asthma as a child", Nat states coolly, handing the diaper bag over to Tony.

Though slightly lost, Bruce nods, setting Oakley down on the bed, "Okay, I'm going to administer a bronchodilator through a nebuliser, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes to work it's magic and if she doesn't respond then we'll run some tests".

Unwilling to relax yet, Tony adopts a post next to the bed, raking his hand through Oakley's hair in an attempt to soothe her if just a little. Pepper resigns to a chair by the door, regulating her own breathing in order to pull herself together. She imagines that the panic she just experienced can't have been that different to what Tony felt when he woke up that one morning to find that his baby was no longer resting in his arms ; she never wants to feel it again. 

"How'd you know about Lilla?" Tony asks the assassin, his voice low so as to not distress his baby more. 

Nat throws herself down into a chair next to Pepper, relaxing marginally now that she's delivered the information and the responsibility is in Bruce's hands, "I did some digging after I met Oakley, found Lilla's medical files and made note of anything relevant. I didn't think it was worth bringing up unless something happened".

He nods solemnly, "Thanks Nat".

She returns the nod.

A few tense minutes pass, Oakley's whimpers are lost under the nebuliser mask and the hum of the machine. After roughly eight minutes of Tony fretting silently and everybody watching the baby's chest for any sign of easier breathing, Jarvis makes the announcement that her oxygen levels have returned to normal. 

They breathe a collective sigh of relief and as soon as Bruce has taken the mask off of her face, Tony has scooped Oakley into his arms and has her cradled against his chest once more. Part of him never wants to put her down again. 

Once he's managed to assure to himself that Oakley is breathing, she's breathing and alive and curled against his chest, he registers that Bruce just dealt with a very difficult situation very well. 

"Brucie-bear meet Oakley-bear, number one cause of my anxiety", he turns the tot around to face Bruce and she blinks up at him with her soft, innocent eyes. 

The scientist smiles softly at the infant with an awkward wave, Oakley returns the smile shyly before turning back and burying her face in her Dad's t-shirt. "So.. she's yours?".

Tony nods, taking a moment to breath in the scent of her baby shampoo and acknowledge that she is, absolutely his. 

Pepper stands from the chair, crossing the room to crouch in front of her partner and baby, cupping her hand around the back of Oakley's head and smiling when she leans into her touch.

"From what you said before.. I'm supposing that her biological mom is out of the picture?", the question is phrased awkwardly, as though Bruce is unsure as to what he can say without getting torn apart by the billionaire. The man has been known in the past to be snarky and tends not to hold back, whereas Bruce's nature is, ironically, much more timid and cautious. 

To his (pleasant) surprise, Tony is soft in his response and the doctor can't help but think that maybe having a baby is going to be good for him, "Lilla wasn't necessarily the maternal type", he huffs out a dry laugh, "Pepper's taking up the role of mom".

Bruce smiles at the small family, shocked at his own happiness for the three of them but unable to shake the feeling that Tony and Pepper are going to be great parents. "I'd like to run a few tests, just to ensure that it is asthma, but judging by the maternal history and Oakley's response to the ventolin, I don't think we'll find anything else".

Tony breathes out another sigh of relief, tugging Oakley a little closer to his chest.

"And uh.. congratulations".

The mechanic adopts his signature Stark grin at that, "You too, Uncle Bruce".

 

_it's been a whiillleee_


End file.
